


First Time by ARedRedRose (podfic)

by fandomnumbergenerator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlock, First Time, Genderswap, Podfic, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnumbergenerator/pseuds/fandomnumbergenerator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sherlock languishes on the sofa after a case, Joan is frustrated by her boredom and inability to relax. Joan joins her on the sofa, and first time smut follows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time by ARedRedRose (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353640) by [ARedRedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARedRedRose/pseuds/ARedRedRose). 



<http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/first-time-0>


End file.
